User talk:Nhatmai81
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:2a9425f9357dde3cb3b81188122bbc6d.jpg page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 13:52, January 3, 2016 (UTC) .Png images May I strongly suggest that you convert your images to .jpg format and leave it with an opaque white background before uploading them to this wiki. Although I do appreciate your help with uploading better quality images, please don't upload anything else unless it's in .jpg format. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 10:03, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Darling Charming's gallery Parrotbeak was the one who protected the page to until the heat of Darling's CPR scene with Apple had died down. You surely can ask Parrotbeak for permission to unprotect the page explicitly for this reason, or just upload whatever image you have to and run it through with her, and allow her to add the image on the page. Sorry it's a tedious procedure, but I'm sure there's a way around it. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 14:03, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello! It's nice to see you on this wiki too. :) But I couldn't help but notice that you have used few pictures from Royal & Rebelpedia in here (Like from Piping hot beats). Do take notice that these two wikis are not linked and using pictures from the other wiki is considered a picture theft. As in Royal & Rebelpedia the pictures are in free use to be added to any page, they are to be used only inside that wiki. I know you don't mean no harm or maybe didn't even know about this (this is a common problem between these two wikis) but I just want to tell you this rule before someone else notices it as it can get you a short ban from a wiki. When it comes to screenshots or scanned pictures, it's always best to use the gallery of the wiki you're at the moment or then your own caption. :) You're royally good at finding pictures and adding them, keep up that good work, just remember the rules and copyrights! :) Madden up people! (talk) 19:38, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Can you please take or will you please take protection off of Apple White's article? Hello I'm new on here you seem very cool wanna be friends ���� Rosabella Gallery Hi, can I ask you something? For quite a while now the images of Rosabella's main gallery have been fluctuating, some pictures being there and then not. I've noticed that out of anyone, it's usually you who deleted the photos. Can I ask you why that is? I'm not trying to be mean or pick a fight, but I honestly see nothing wrong with the images people have added to this page. It's the main page, so anything related to Rosabella should be acceptable there, especially her castle, so long as it isn't a fan creation, right? If there's some other reason why they shouldn't all be there, could be please tell me; I'd really like to know. Thank you for your time, FatefulWinds (talk) 16:35, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Edit Request If you are a person with the ability of editing protected pages, or know anyone who is, please fix the fact that Apple White's page or article says "She is the daughter of Snow White and her king." to adding that Raven Queen is also a part of her family, as a stepsister, or half-step-cousin, since her mother and Raven's mother are stepmother and stepdaughter. Ugh, I don't even know what to call it myself! Spammer on the Loose Hi! You're title doesn't say administrator but there's a problem on the Wiki. One of the users has been messing around with information, replacing pages with irrelevant content, and I'm trying to report them. Would you happen to know who the administrator is so I can bring the matter to them? Thank you for you time, FatefulWinds (talk) 00:46, December 27, 2017 (UTC)